This invention relates to systems and methods for timepieces that include movement/absorption/expansion/contraction of a liquid in a transparent cavity, particularly in wristwatches.
Luxury watches exist that indicate time using a meniscus of a liquid which is driven by a purely mechanical system. Such watches are complicated and, consequently, very expensive. A need therefore exists for a low cost, electronic watch that accurately indicates time using the meniscus of a liquid.